Eclipse
by Bozhestvennym
Summary: The Dragonborn, having slain countless foes, had never imagined they would fall to creatures of the night, but what will they do in these circumstances?
1. CH01: Prologue

Blood. Red. My vision became clouded with swirls, and I felt woozy.

"Remain calm, my dear." I heard the strange voice softly whisper.

As difficult as it was, I remained standing against the force of a thousand tons.

"My, you're certainly a resiliant one." she told me, "You'll fit in just fine."

I tried to remember what had happened, but utterly failed to do so. As I felt weaker, I dropped my sword to the ground. I'd slain dragons with that blade, and here I stood completely helpless.

The mysterious figure placed her hand on my shoulder, "You may want to lie down, sweetheart. I admire your tenacity here, " she said as she gestured towards a small wooden bed in the corner of the room, "but, it would be beneficial for you to rest during the process."

I wondered what process she spoke of, but I slowly turned towards the bed and shuffled towards it, her by my side keeping me balanced. I laid down, and thoughts came to mind, but I couldn't place it. I looked down at my arms, and I noticed the paleness. I tried to speak, but lacked the strength to do so.

She then spoke, and drew my attention, "All will be explained in due time, dearie. For now... rest. It'll be the last time you're able to do so." I wondered what she meant by that, but as my vision cleared slightly, I caught a glimpse of her face, which was also incredibly pale. As I slowly began to realise what had happened, I began to fade into a deep sleep. I managed to, however, get out a few words before I fell unconscious.

"Fuck... you... Vampire..."

As I muttered out the last syllable, I blacked out.


	2. CH02: Realisation

With a jolt, I sprang to alertness.

"At last!" the scum cried out.

This time, I felt I had my strength - but my weapons had been displaced. I got up from the bed and looked myself down - what had this bastard done to me? I looked up at the vampire and I saw her smile. My own face was a look of anger and disbelief. I wanted to grab my sword and shove it down her throat, but it seems she'd indirectly stopped me from doing such.

"Look, I..." she began, "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, and I'm also sure this isn't what you wanted at all." She was certainly correct in that matter. She continued, "You... you're the Dragonborn! You've saved Skyrim countless times, and I... I needed your help."

My mind was racing, and I boomed with anger, "And _what_ makes you think I would help _you_!?"

"Hmph" she quietly sighed, as she slowly walked over to me, "You know, the _last_ Dragonborn didn't take anywhere near this much convincing..." she trailed off as some form of realisation struck; however, I just simply couldn't believe it.

I turned and asked slowly, "You... knew the previous Dragonborn?" I was full of disbelief, shock, fear, anger, and countless other emotions that were swelling up inside me.

She only chuckled at my remark. After a few seconds, she turned back to face me and repeated, "Yes. I did. And he helped me when I needed him most." She then looked down in sadness, and it dawned on me that she... that she missed him.

I shook my head as if to completely deny it, "THE Dragonborn?" I shouted, even knowing it had to be true, "And... and why would I help you like he did? I don't even know who he was! I'm... I'm nothing like him."

"I think..." she replied, "that you're greatly alike in one key aspect... you're both heroes."

"I..." I began, "What... what do you want? And why..." I looked down at myself again, "Why was _this_ necessary?"

She smirked and began, "I'm glad you're coming around. And, to answer the latter, I pose a question of my own - do you know where we are?"

I stopped my thoughts, and looked around. I didn't recognise it, but then again, why would I recognise some random interior. There was a single door made of some high quality wood, and the walls were dark, likely brick, but I couldn't totally tell in this dimly lit room. It seemed to just be a big cube for a room. I responded, "No, I don't. Should I?"

She laughed, and said, "No, I suppose not. This is my home."

Still quite confused, I pursued, "Okay... but where are we? Where are we near? Are we even still in Skyrim?"

She replied again, "My home, the mountains south of Riften, and yes."

"Riften?"

"Yes, we're near Riften. Why, do you... have ties to Riften?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Well, me and my wife _live_ in Riften."

Her eyes went wide, "You... have a wife?" feeling as she had offended me somehow, she began apologising.

I stopped her, "Stop. Just... just tell me why I'm here. Why you need me, why you've taken me from my family, and why you're being so cryptic!" As I got out the last syllable, I immediately felt a tinge of regret, and sighed as I looked down towards the floor and kicked my feet. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't intend to -"

She cut me off, "I literally abducted you. I think you have every right to be, at the very least, annoyed." After a brief pause, she continued, "To answer your questions, you're here because I need your help in a fight. You're the Dragonborn, and you've certainly got a reputation about you, although it somehow didn't include your marital status. I, on the other hand, need to remain somewhat cryptic because I don't know if anyone may be listening. I've made quite a lot of enemies, especially since the fall of Volkihar to the Dawnguard. A lot of those enemies also tend to be deceptive and ruthless, and -"

"I don't mean to interrupt, then, but if this is true, then I don't want my family to be harmed" I cut in, "I... I need to know that my wife is safe."

A look of realisation dawned upon her face, "Alright... okay, yes. We should go together, though."

I nodded in agreement, with this vampire who was still a complete stranger to me, who I yet still felt compassion for.

"One last thing..." I started.

"What is it?"

"Where are my weapons?" I asked with a grin. She returned the smile and handed me my sword. A bit disappointed, "Is... that it?"

She replied, "It's all you had on you, so I assume so."

I grunted in response. Following this, "Well, this is your home" I said as I gestured to the door.

"Lead the way."


	3. CH03: Ivarstead

**Author's Note: Seriously, I know I'm inconsistent, but I believe that this story will at least last a bit, seeing as I plan for the journey to Riften alone to take a few chapters. Who knows what else is in store? There will certainly be references and such to other works, while still not being a crossover. So... that's all for now. If you have any suggestions, you're welcome to message me or contact me by other means listed on my profile.**

* * *

"It's…", I began, as I took in the atmosphere. The massive atrium was filled with rusted metallic crates, with weapons and armour scattered about, none of which was in usable condition. The softly lit space allowed for low visibility, although accustomed to creatures of the night.

"… big." I concluded.

She walked past daintily and chuckled quietly.

"You know," I pondered, "I haven't even gotten your name."

She turned to face me and replied with a smile, "Nor have I yours, but I shall answer: I'm Serana, Daughter of Coldharbour." She then gestured expectantly, "So. What's yours?"

I smirked at the formalities, "Monika. Monika Weiss."

"And who would your faithful companion that you so very wish to return to be?" She inquired.

For a moment, my mind failed me, for I had to think about it for a moment. Then, "Mjoll. To my knowledge, she has no true surname, but holds the title of The Lioness."

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Intriguing…" she commented.

Thoughts of her flooded back through my mind. _I hadn't seen her in…_

Shocked out of my thoughts, I exclaimed, "How long has it been?"

"What?" she confusedly responded.

"How long! How long have I been here?" I continued.

Her face contorted into one of thought provocation, and after a brief minute, "Roughly two weeks. Why?"

Visibly relieved, I answered, "I was just concerned, what with vampires literally being capable of infinite life, with the exception of being bested in combat; therefore, I had no clue how long I could've been gone for. Mjoll must be worried sick!"

"Well, then" she said, "we should get moving. I don't really have anything else here of use. I hadn't ventured out in a while."

* * *

As we exited the cavern, I commented, "You know, I didn't expect the house to be literally _in_ the mountains."

She laughed for a moment, then while recovering, "Well, I guess we should start the trek."

I nodded my head in agreement. It felt good to be back outside again, yet something felt off somehow, and I couldn't place my finger on it. The cover of night felt astonishing. I fished into my pockets for my map of the land, anticipating the question I knew she would ask.

"So," she began, "do you know the way? My directions are a bit off."

I laughed, "Clearly," I said, "We're _West_ of Riften, not South!"

As her cheeks lit in embarrassment, I continued, "We seem to be incredibly close to High Hrothgar, and down below lies the town of Ivarstead. Small town, few guards, they had a bear problem a while back that I helped them with."

I paused for a moment, examining the path we'd have to take. Before continuing further, Serana objected, "Well, what you may be overlooking is that the common folk don't take too kindly to vampires showing up in their towns. Riften itself will be hard enough. I think we should try to avoid Ivarstead."

I was somewhat surprised – I hadn't even considered that.

"Well, then" I said, "change of plans. It will take significantly longer to go South around Ivarstead, what with a nearby Stormcloak _and_ Imperial camp, so I advise we go North of it and cut around the swamp. It may be dangerous, what with the dragons and giants, but I'm sure we can make it through there without that much trouble. We'd just have to continue East until Shor's Stone. It's on the edge of Rift territory, and I've made quite a few friends within the ranks of Riften's guards. I believe that we should be able to get through there with ease, granted I can talk to the guards before any kind of commotion arises."

She had sat there processing my monologue and, hearing its end, acknowledged and replied, "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Satisfied, I began walking, but she pursued with another inquiry, "But…"

"What?"

"Well, how exactly do you plan to get through the swamp? I just want to know our plan of attack."

"Well, actually," I answered, "I hadn't _planned_ to attack. I was hoping we could try to just keep up speed through most of the territory and then use stealth to avoid anything significantly dangerous."

"But what if we _do_ have to engage? You aren't exactly equipped to fight a dragon with that equipment."

I smiled at her, and stowed my weapon, "That, my dear, is where you would be very much incorrect." As I said this, I readied two different spells in my hands – Fast Healing and Incineration – to show off just how much I could do without any weapons. "Furthermore," I said, as I stowed the two spells and proceeded to brandish Bound Swords. Satisfied with myself, I stowed the Bound Swords and concluded, "I think we'll be just fine."

Impressed, she replied, "Well, let's just hope we don't encounter any _civilised_ resistance, then."

With all arguments ended, and all parties satisfied, we descended the steps of Hrothgar towards Ivarstead, which was a dull and silent trip.

Curious, she inquired, "Why are we still going towards Ivarstead?"

In reply, "Well, the steps are the easiest way down. It's going to be a long trip since we're avoiding the main roads anyways, so we'll take advantage of the cover of night and sneak off North when we reach the base, so as to not attract any unwanted attention."

Seeming satisfied, she pursued the matter no further.

I slowed as we descended the final flight of steps. I crouched in a position of cover.

"What is it?" she asked.

I put my finger to my lips in response. I had to check and make sure the coast was clear, and it very much wasn't.

She whispered, "I thought Ivarstead was Rift territory?"

I replied, "It is, but it has its own guards that operate outside of the jurisdiction of the Rift hold."

"I thought you said you helped these people before!"

"I _did_ ," I responded irritably, "but the guards and I are a different story. They've taken a disliking to me since I abandoned the town after their little bear crisis." After a moment's pause, "And, being typical guards of Skyrim, they've always got guards on duty. Always." I finished as I eyed the guard patrolling the bridge connecting the main town to the base of the mountain, armed with a bow.

Serana sighed, "Well, I'm sure we can take him out." She said as she readied an Ice Spike.

"No!" I sharply whispered. Sighing, I continued, "Do you _want_ to alert them of our presence? What happened to stealth?"

"Well…" she began, "We vampires have our ways of disposing of people. Ways that may not draw attention."

I raised an eyebrow in response, "Like what?"

She deviously smirked. "Watch."

I grimaced and swore, "Mara forgive me."

Serana proceeded to disappear from my sight. _Invisibility_? I'll never know. All I do know, is that the next second she was standing behind the guard… and he just stood there, clearly able to know what was going on. She sunk her fangs into his neck, and he slumped over as she held him. She turned, looking for a place to dispose of the body, and was greeted by a waterfall off the side of the bridge.

Sensing she was about to cause trouble, I prepared a shout to keep them off of her.

As the body fell over the edge, she motioned towards me and I got up from my position and ran to her. On the bridge, we were exposed, so I kept going until I was hidden from any incoming guards, and I beckoned her to do the same.

As she approached, she asked, "Now what?"

I smirked and replied, "This."

I cupped my hands around my mouth and aimed as far across the bridge as I could.

"ZUL… MEY… GUT!" I silently screamed. Across the bridge, a cheery voice could be heard taunting, "Hey, troll bait!" I smiled, as I heard the clanging of guard armour and the shouts of an officer.

"We're good." I whispered confidently. With that out of the way, we snuck past the town, still under the cover of the dwindling night.


	4. CH04: Sunlight

**Author's Note: Those of you who are familiar with my other works are aware of how unlikely it is that I'll finish this. I'll likely lose interest or become very busy. Speaking of, I'm going to be quite busy over the next few days, so there may be a good chunk of time with no updates, even with how quickly I'm able to push out updates. Anyways, that's all for now.**

* * *

"Now," I began, "Luckily for us, there is a somewhat major road that goes East. The only problem being that it still goes through the swamp, so it isn't the safest trail."

"But it will give us a clear direction of where we're going?" she inquired.

"As long as nothing forces us off the path, yes." I replied. I continued on saying, "Most of the path should honestly be a breeze; however, there is a dragon peak a few hundred meters South of the path about halfway through, as well as an Imperial camp somewhat Northeast of there. I don't believe it will be too much of an issue, though, as the peak is very close to Shor's Stone."

"How... how are they still standing, then?" she asked.

"No idea!" I responded, "It usually just kind of stays away from them. No clue why, it could easily tear them apart in minutes, since they have such little defence." After this, silence ensued.

* * *

We walked along the path for hours before encountering our first form of resistance. Three members of the Thalmor walked the road in the oncoming direction.

"We can't let them see us!" she said, worried.

"Why?" I replied in a hushed tone.

"In case you've forgotten, we're vampires!" she reminded me.

"Hmm. You're right about that, but I still think you're wrong about not letting them see us."

"And why is that!?"

"Because, Serana, I don't like the Thalmor." As the words came out of my mouth, I was already brandishing my sword and a spell of Fast Healing.

The Thalmor in the lead took offence to this and shouted, "Stop! This is Thalmor business! You need to get out of our way!"

I stowed my sword, faking surrender. When my sword was away, however, I raised my hands and lifted my helmet off of my head, and threw it at the closest Thalmor, revealing my vampirism.

I smiled wildly, "I don't think so." I replaced my sword and charged the Thalmor.

The Thalmor looked onwards in horror, and before they could react, the leader already had a sword made of dragonbone piercing through his chest. The other two snapped out of their shock and equipped weapons of their own - one wielding a glass battleaxe, and the other an ebony greatsword. I smiled.

I laughed, "I love a challenge!" As I rushed the remaining Thalmor, I felt something on my skin. It ... it burned!

"Aah!" I cried out, as I ceased my charge and fell to one knee.

"Monika!" Serana shouted. She created Ice Spikes and fired into the skulls of both remaining Thalmor. As they fell, she rushed to my side.

I screamed, "Serana! What's happening!?" My entire body burned.

"The sun." She replied, "We're vampires. The sun isn't exactly good for our skin, if you know what I mean."

I couldn't believe I'd been so foolish as to forget key characteristics of vampirism. I tried to stand, but felt immensely weak. Serana, helpful as ever, rushed to take my helmet that I'd thrown at the Thalmor. She looked it over, admiring its craftsmanship.

"Serana!" I shouted, snapping her out of her gaze. "Whatever it is you're doing over there," I continued, "Hurry it up!"

She nodded her head and turned back, and ran back to me.

"Here," she said, as she handed me my helmet, "Put it on. We vampires perform significantly better when fully covered."

I nodded, pushing through the pain, and took hold of my helmet, and then placed it back on my head. "Gah!" I winced, "I-it still burns..."

She smirked at me, "Well," she said, "I never said it made us completely immune to the sun. It just makes it more bearable."

"Wh... what about you, then?" I asked, "Why aren't you in such pain?"

"Trust me when I say this," Serana started, "I am. But when you've lived as long as I have, you get used to it."

I winced once more and used all the strength I could muster to stand.

"Well, then. We definitely need to get back to Riften as soon as possible. I left my ebony armour at home. If I had that, I'd be completely shielded." I stated.

"Yes, " she replied, "I know speed is of the essence, but you not dying is also somewhat important. We'll stay off the trail and hug the trees, remain in the shade."

I nodded in response, seemingly out of breath, "Y-yeah... that sounds good." I wearily replied.

"Well... wait..." she nervously cautioned.

"What... what is it?" I replied, still in agonizing amounts of pain.

"In my time with the last Dragonborn, we acquired Auriel's Bow, a weapon of immense power. If used properly and with the right kind of arrows, it has the capability to block out the sun. We… could potentially -"

"Okay," I cut in, "I'm going to stop you right there on multiple things - firstly, why the hell did you not tell me you had a bow? Secondly, why the hell would we block out the sun!? Everyone would die!"

"No, no, no," she eased, "The Sunhallowed arrows don't permanently block out the sun, only temporarily. Hopefully long enough for us to make it where we're going. And to answer your other question, this bow is not to be toyed with. As I said, it is of immense power, and carelessness could have catastrophic results."

"Let's just... let's just go, Serana." I calmly said, receiving a nod in response.

* * *

As we continued under the foliage cover, the burns began to lessen. I still ambled along slowly, barely recovering. I was still very unused to this inability to engage in sunlit combat. In all of my years, I'd never faced such a significant challenge.

"Monika," Serana said, snapping me out of thought.

Wearily, I replied, "What is it?"

She pursued, "How are you feeling?"

"I _still_ burn," I answered, "Everywhere. But, I feel a lot better in the shade than out in the exposed sunlight."

She nodded.

"So," I inquired, "About this… everything…"

She raised an eyebrow at the peculiar inquiry. "Would you care to be a little bit more _specific_?" she irritably asked.

"Vampirism," I clarified, "What else should I be made aware of?"

"Well," she explained, "There are many benefits. For one thing, we vampires have multiple usable powers, such as seduction. These can be used for a variety of things, including feeding, killing, and persuasion. Feeding is also vastly important, because the more often you feed, the less sun damage you will take, but at the cost of weakened powers. There is also no true way that we can be completely immune to the sun's beams. Being vampires, though, we flourish whenever the sun is away. Our – "

I cut in, "Okay, but… what other disadvantages do I need to know of?"

She continued, "We vampires are particularly vulnerable to fire, as would be implied by a weakness to the sun. There… isn't much else. If anything, we have many more resistances."

"Like…?" I pursued.

"We have a significant resistance to frost, and being of Nord descent like myself, you're near immune to it. We are also entirely resistant to most forms of disease and poison."

After waiting a moment, "Is that it?" I asked.

"There aren't that many things," she answered, "However, those things can prove to be quite important."

"Yes," I slowly replied, "I can see that."

She had a short laugh, "Speaking of, are you feeling any better now?"

"Than when you asked me five minutes ago?" I sarcastically replied, while chuckling, "No, not particularly." I cleared my throat and proceeded, "So… on a different topic, you… never totally answered _why_ it was necessary for you to convert me."

She replied solemnly, "I'm aware. All will be revealed in due time. Not out here. I think when we reach Riften, we may have enough privacy to discuss it further."

Somewhat aggravated, I took in our surroundings, and exclaimed, "We are _alone_ in the middle of the _forest_!"

Annoyed, she replied, "And how can you be so sure of this?" She waited a moment and then continued, "As I said, I've… made a lot of enemies, not all of which were entirely my fault. Nevertheless, they're unhappy with my mere existence."

"And what kind of enemies have you made that we should be worried about in the middle of the forest?" I questioned, "I'm sure it's nothing we can't – "

"The Dark Brotherhood, as well as others that may employ the services of the Dark Brotherhood." She gravely responded.

A look of shock crossed my face, "What the _hell_ did you do to piss off the Brotherhood!?" I was genuinely concerned at this, especially considering how dangerous of a foe the Brotherhood was. Making yourself their enemy… either you beheaded the Brotherhood's leader, or…

"Serana…," I cautiously asked, "Who _else_ wants you dead? Who else would've paid the Brotherhood enough gold to be continuously after you?"

"That's the thing," she replied, "I don't know. I haven't the slightest clue. Even the _Dawnguard_ opted to keep me alive for my usefulness, and they'd have been the most likely suspect." She paused, "Until I _can_ figure out who, we just need to remain cautious."

I nodded wearily. "Understood," I answered sharply.

* * *

A sigh. "I knew she'd catch on eventually," the mysterious figure commented quietly while watching the exchange, "The Listener will not be pleased."

He waited until the vampire and the Dragonborn moved off far enough before dismounting from his vantage point. He'd have to report this to the Listener. _Another_ Dragonborn, and collaborating with the vampire? _Very bad, very bad indeed,_ he thought.

The figure ran off.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" I commented.

Serana looked puzzled, "No, I don't believe I did. What was it?"

"I… I don't know," I answered, "It sounded like rustling, back the way we came." I stopped and took a cautious look around, before going on, "Hmm. Be on your guard."

I knew something, or someone, had been watching. Listening. Observing. I also had a strong feeling it had to be linked to the Brotherhood, but sensing the watcher had already fled, I ignored the thought. I knew there'd be more to come, and soon. I opted not to voice these thoughts, though. _Better not to worry Serana any more_ , I thought.

I could tell… something big was coming.


	5. CH05: Dragonborn

**Author's Note: I'm still here! The story is NOT over! I know, it's been two weeks, and it was literally days between the first four chapters, but I've started my second semester and I've been absolutely swamped. I promise, I will try to write whenever I can, but keep in mind that I'm using a family computer, and we always have it off by a certain time due to having a bird in the room with said computer and it needs to sleep. Again, I apologise for the wait, I know it's inconsistent with what I had been doing, but I will do everything in my power to write whenever I can.**

* * *

"We're running out of trees to take cover in, Serana," I commented, tired. Stressed. Hurt.

"I know," she replied, "We'll either have to settle down until nightfall, or find another way."

Pain and heat still crept along my skin, and with no alternatives in sight, I began the unthinkable, "Serana... the bow."

She looked shocked. "The bow?!" she exclaimed in reply. "Why the hell do you need the bow?"

A wave of nervousness consumed me. I took a step back, and stammered, "Well, I-I mean... you said it could b-block out the _sun_!" I looked down, kicking my feet, "Couldn't we... couldn't we travel safely, then?"

Serana took a mighty step forward to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head up, and our eyes met. "Monika..." she began, "You know there are other vampires, right?" she made an awkward chuckle. "We aren't the only ones, and a lot of those vampires aren't as _kind_ as I am. Many want to wreak havoc on Tamriel. If you're willing to take that risk..."

I looked back down. I felt suddenly exhausted, more so than I had been. "Alright," I said, "You're right. We... we should just buckle down until nightfall, which, by the way, is when?"

"I'd say a few hours, at least," she replied.

I sighed.

"Hey..." she said comfortingly, "It'll be alright. We're going to be fine. We'll make it back to Riften in one piece, and Mjoll will be there waiting for you. I promise."

I looked back, and met her gaze again. A small smile showed on my face. "Thank you," I said.

She nodded in reply, and we sat together against a large oak.

* * *

" _Hey_!" A threatening shout snapped me out of my daze. As I blinked to adjust my eyes, I saw, standing above me, a Stormcloak soldier.

"What are you doing out here?" he inquired, "It isn't safe, citizen."

I slowly stood up, clutching my head. I looked around, just to make sure I hadn't been mysteriously transported again. Serana was still against the oak, in a peaceful bliss.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered, "Not safe from what?"

The soldier, somewhat gravely, replied as he slowly gazed down, "These swamps are filled with things that want to kill you, ranging from Imperials and spiders to giants and dragons."

"Imperials?" I replied, as I scoffed, "You... Stormcloak. You wouldn't know at all what kind of hell I'm putting up with, so if you could kindly leave us alone, I would greatly appreciate it."

He sighed, "Look, ma'am, I'm sorry, but this is by order of the Jarl. Nobody is to be in these swamps. I'm going to have to –"

He stopped. He looked down at his chest, lost for words. A spike of ice now protruded from his rib cage. He gasped once, then fell to his knees. I looked behind me, and I saw that Serana had gotten up, and had another spike ready.

"I was getting tired of his conversation, anyways." She said, as a devilish smirk crossed her face. She released the other spike in an instant, and the soldier was on the ground, with a pool of murky blood surrounding him.

"Serana..." I said, shocked, "I'm no Stormcloak, but that... that was _brutal_. We... we could've _paid_ him... or something!" I was sickened. The man had been killed in cold blood. I then remembered what I myself had done to the Thalmor...

"This... this is wrong..." I whispered. I sat back down, burying my face in my arms. I was scared, and I was worried. "Why... what is happening, Serana? The Thalmor, I... I killed them in cold blood, too. Why are we doing this?"

She turned to me and sighed, " _Bloodlust_. It... consumes us. It gets the better of us."

She crouched in front of me, and once again placed her hand on my shoulder. She told me, in a soothing voice, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

"Serana," I began, "It's been hours, and I feel... I feel a lot better. Is it safe for us, yet?"

She stood up, and took a look around. There was still some sun, but it was dwindling.

"Now will be as good as ever," she responded.

I stood, and I watched the sun set. As it did, a surge of energy rushed through me. It was like I'd been awakened from a blissful slumber, fully rested. I felt powerful, unstoppable. It was time. I brandished my blade, and I began running.

"Monika!" Serana screamed behind me, having not been prepared for my flight.

I felt each individual rock against my boot, I felt the wind flowing through my hair, and I felt alive. I knew the way to go; I knew exactly where it was my boots landed each step. Nothing could stop me.

So I ran.

I kept along the path for nearly an hour, before finally stopping to catch my breath and check my position. A bridge lay up ahead, and past that the fort of Mistwatch. I was rapidly approaching Shor's Stone, but the biggest hazard lay ahead – Northwind Summit... a dragon's perch. The dragon would not be easy, especially without any ranged weaponry. I'd just have to try.

As I was stowing my map, Serana finally caught up to me, clearly exhausted, not as conditioned as I was. Right as she approached, she saw my feet tense.

"No...," she cautioned, "Please, not again –"

I was off.

She shouted in fear, "By the Divines!"

I didn't know what she saw, but I kept running. The bridge was meters away; I could feel the gap being crossed.

"YOL!" The ground shook as an alien-like cry shot through the night.

"TOOR!" I could once again feel a creeping burning, but... not from the sun.

"SHUL!" A volley of fire cut through the bridge, tearing it apart. My eyes shot up, and I glanced at the beast fleeing after its strafe run.

I stopped, centimeters from the burnt out bridge. I looked down at the remains and the stream below, and confusion overtook me. I thought out-loud, "That water is literally a meter deep. I can walk through that." I laughed. Was this beast some kind of idiot?

But, other thoughts flashed through my mind. Was this the same dragon that was supposed to be waiting ahead? Was it coming back around? Had it accomplished something I've failed to realise? At least one of those questions was answered as I saw it fly across the sky.

"I think it was making itself known" Serana cut in, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"When did you...," I began. She'd been there the whole time; she'd seen the dragon before I had. I continued, "Well... it can't be that much of a threat."

She looked at me and warned, "Don't get too cocky, love. This isn't over yet." I turned back towards the path, but I heard it before I saw it. It hit the ground with a crash.

" _Dovahkiin_..." the dragon spoke, " _Hi yah sos. Shul lost krent hi. Ag. Aus._ "1

He paused, and then finished with an inquiry, "Why?"

I stared into the eyes of the beast. I wearily replied, "I don't know. I wasn't completely willing to do this."

He grunted. " _Bah_ ," he angrily replied, " _You refuse to even speak in your own tongue. You are disgraceful. You are, nevertheless, a creature of the night, supposedly unwillingly_."

Serana slowly stepped forward. I turned and waved her off, "No. I must deal with this."

She persisted, "Dragon, I am the cause of her transformation. I needed her help."

The dragon laughed, " _Help? Hi raan ahrk diil. Hi drun nid pruzah. Hi fen ag, kaal se vulon._ "2

He turned to me, and finished, " _Ru, us vokun liiv hi._ "3

And with that, the dragon flew off, answering another question – it did not come from the Summit.

"What did it say?" Serana inquired. I was now unsure of myself. The dragon claimed that Serana was evil, and working against me, and while I had little reason to doubt her, I still didn't know what she needed me for. I'd have to keep an eye on her.

I turned and scoffed, "In all your years in Skyrim, you never learned the tongue of the dragons?"

She was offended, "Excuse me? I've been alone for so long!"

"Which," I replied, "Is all the more reason you should've learned."

I laughed, and finished, "We should keep moving."

* * *

1: [Dragonborn] [You seek blood. Sun has broken you. Burn. Suffer.]

2: [You animal and undead. You bring no good. You will burn, champion of night.]

3: [Run, before shadow withers you.]


	6. CH06: Fire and Ice

As we waded past the riverbed, I spotted another dragon ahead, this one actually originating from the Summit.

Serana scoffed, "Is _this_ one going to have a stern talk to us, too?"

A slow frown crossed my face as my response came, "No. This one… this one wants to pick a fight."

Serana noticed my hesitation and grief. Worried, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I'm just a bit sick of dragons already," my reply came. My hand fell against the hilt of my blade, my fingers brushing against the now dull steel. I clenched my hand around the hilt and drew my sword forward.

Fire and Ice.

The beast landed ahead with a crash. This dragon chose not to engage in conversation, and instead in immediate combat. The dragon screeched as fire spewed from its gaping maw. I rolled to my right to avoid the blast, and lifted my head back to face the beast. A devilish smirk appeared, and some insatiable lust for blood, undoubtedly a side effect of my condition. I embraced it.

I rushed forward with my sword drawn, and slammed it down onto the beast's snout, and I gazed onwards as I witnessed the flames protruding from my blade envelop its face.

It screeched, both in agony and in shock. The beast hadn't expected my blade to wield such immense power.

"Fire" I said calmly.

The dragon shook it off and lifted off the ground with a cacophony of wing movement. I grinned. The dragon, sensing that the ground wouldn't be its best choice, proceeded to perform strafe runs on the swampy mess I stood in. I placed my sword ahead of me in a defensive formation. The flames seeped into my blade, and it soared with energy.

"And Ice" I spoke, with a wild, insane grin across my face. My blade now soared with flame, having completely absorbed the intensity resulting from the dragon's fire with a frozen block.

The dragon came crashing down, furious.

" _AG_!" the beast shouted, as it shot another volley of fire. I, yet again, put my sword ahead of my face to block the oncoming fire storm. My blade went cold, and slowly turned to ice as the fire came into contact with it. As the volley ended, and the dragon stepped back to admire its handiwork, I lowered my sword, and it glowed, the ice funneling out in favour of flames. The dragon was still shocked.

"Fire…," I said, "and Ice." I sprinted towards the beast, raising my sword above, ready to strike down on the beast, as it stepped back and dodged my swipe.

"Hmm," I noted, "impressive…" I paused, and then met its eyes, "But not good enough."

I lashed out again, this time stabbing the beast's neck with my blade, and I observed the flames spread across its scales before pulling my blade out and swinging at its wing, slicing it into pieces as it burned.

The dragon reeled back in agony, undeniably blown away by this unprecedented display of power. Before it could have time to react, I swung my sword left at its scaled, disgusting head. The flames tore through its scales and into its bones. It shrieked in utter misery, but was cut off by its own demise. It fell down with a heap, and I began to sheath my now bloodied weapon. It glowed white momentarily, and then resettled… with the blood now irremovably glued to the blade. I finished stowing my weapon.

I sighed, and collapsed onto the ground. I sat back up slowly, my entire body dripping with sweat.

Serana slowly walked over to me and, curiously, told me, "That was quite impressive."

I nodded in thanks.

She slowly took to one knee and asked, "Monika, are you alright? That fight looks like it took everything you had out of you and then some."

I took quite a few deep breaths, and searched for my voice, and couldn't find it. I put my finger up in the air. Wait. She nodded. As I gathered my thoughts and voice, something dark swelled from deep within. A single word repeated through my mind.

Evil.

I stood up rapidly, spun on my heels and took in the carnage. I hadn't even absorbed its soul… there was nothing left there to take. The dragon lay amidst a blown out hole where a multitude of trees had once stood. Its head was mostly destroyed, the remaining bits still charred. What remained of its body was similarly mangled and scorched. I looked down at my side, at the blade soaked in dragon blood. I slowly pulled it out of its sheath, and examined it over. This blade had once slain dragons, and bandits, rebels… vampires. But it was for justice, not… _blood_.

Rage overwhelmed me. I spun to face Serana, and she was much closer than I had thought. I was about to scream at her, but as I was, her hand fell on my shoulders again. Why did she keep doing that?

She placed her finger over mouth, " _Shhhhh_ …" she said in an oddly soothing voice, "Everything will be alright. Just calm down."

Something was wrong, I knew I meant to say something, I knew something was very off. I wanted to protest, but yet again her voice sent waves of calmness and peace through my body. I felt suddenly weak, and my knees buckled as I began to drop, but she caught me in her arms.

" _Trust_ _me_ , honey," she continued, "Everything will be just fine. You needn't worry about a thing."

I couldn't fight it any longer, and I barely managed to mutter before falling, "You… _bitch_ …"

* * *

I woke up again, and I felt I was in an oddly familiar place. I lifted myself up, and took in my… location. I was in a tent. An…. Imperial tent. I smelled … blood. I stood, and I reached for my blade, but I was only met with an empty sheath. I was outraged. She… she had to be involved in this.

I exited the tent, and I gazed upon a crowd of Imperial bodies. My hand covered my face. I was disgusted. A table in the middle of the camp had upon it a note… and my sword.

I ambled my way over to the table, and picked up the note. It read:

 _I've gone. I've caused you, for now, enough trouble. Oh, but don't worry, love… I will be back. And soon. But you, you needed rest, and so you got it. Whether or not you've noticed, I've left some hooded robes in the tent I left you in, and a horse tied up a small ways west of this camp, this being the Eastmarch Imperial Camp. Take the horse, take the robes, and head south to Riften. Go see your beloved. You and me, we'll see each other soon._

I looked up, and ahead I heard the neighing of an idle horse. I stuffed the note into my pocket hurriedly, and turned around and rushed back to the tent. I grabbed the hooded robe and slipped into it, comfortably. I returned outside, grabbed my blade, and once again looked it over.

Fire and Ice.

I stowed the weapon, and ran for the horse. The horse was already waiting, and I took it off the rope that kept it in place, as I mounted the steed.

"Alright," I said, as I took a grief-stricken glance back at the camp, "Let's go."

* * *

By the time I'd awoken, it was already nearly morning. I'd now been riding for an hour into the sunlight, but unlike my previous encounter with the sun, this one was not filled with nearly as much pain. The hooded garb assisted in that greatly. I'd already passed the forts and Shor's Stone. My plan had changed a lot, it seemed. I could hear the whinnying of other horses up ahead. I was close.

I could see and hear Riften's harbour off nearby. I was nearly home. The gate was directly up this slope.

I approached and slowed the horse. The guards at the gate looked in curiosity.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said the first, "Would you mind telling me what you're doing out in broad daylight with full-body clothing as black as the night?"

I dismounted from my horse and walked to the gate.

"Guard," I acknowledged him, "I have urgent matters to attend to. I would appreciate it if you didn't keep me waiting any longer than I already have."

The guard grudgingly stepped aside and allowed me past. I stepped past the gate, and gazed upon my city.

"I'm home" I said to myself gleefully. I kept ahead and turned at Aerin's home, and searched for my key under this covering.

I groaned, "Come on!" I sighed, and lifted my shrouded hand to the door and knocked. It felt like an eternity until someone answered – Aerin.

"Aerin!" I shouted joyfully, "Is… is Mjoll here, Aerin?"

He laughed a small laugh, "It's good to see you, too, Monika." He paused, before continuing, "No, I'm afraid. She went out looking for you."

I sighed, "By the divines…" I was now filled with worry, anger, yearning…

"Aerin…," I said, "When did she leave?"

He looked in thought for a moment, "Uhh… a couple days ago, I think."

I swore under my breath.

"I guess you're heading back out?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "Not yet, at least. I've been without the majority of my equipment for the past few weeks. I need to at least grab my crossbow, bolts, armour, etc. Aerin, just know… _something_ has happened to me. I'm not the same person, physically, as I once was."

He looked puzzled as I stepped past and ran upstairs. He shouted, "How so?"

I replied, "I'll show you in a minute."

* * *

I came bounding down the stairs shortly after, clutching a plethora of different items in my hands – bolts, my crossbow, and some potions. I laid them all out on the floor.

"So," Aerin inquired, "What is it?"

I sighed, and turned to face him, as I slowly pulled down my hood, revealing my pale skin, my blood-red lips, my fangs, everything. He looked on in shock, and took a step back.

"Aerin… I _promise_ , "I said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I need to go find Mjoll. I need _help_."

He nodded, "Nobody else has to know."

I smiled, and said hopefully, "You're a good man, Aerin."

I stepped forward and hugged him. While in the brief embrace, my lust for blood rose up. I was barely able to contain myself before I let go.

I, again, smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, and opened the door for me. I replaced my shroud, and picked up the necessities that I'd brought – potions on my belt, dagger on my left thigh, crossbow and bolts strapped to my back, and my map in my hands.

I stepped outside, and turned back around, and waved good-bye.

I wouldn't be back here for a long time.


	7. CH07: Whiterun

The sky was dark. The clouds above moved closer, looking so dissatisfied. The ground below grew colder, and the heartless winds kept blowing. I was completely clueless, and I had no idea where I even was anymore, mentally. Physically, yes. Outside the Whiterun Stables, I continued up the path to the city walls.

"Halt!" shouted a guard, "Nobody is allowed in or out, what with the business of dragons about."

I sighed, "Sir, please. I need to speak with the Housecarl."

The guard shifted slightly, he seemed confused, "The... Housecarl? You _want_ Lydia?"

I nodded.

He looked at his partner on the other side of the gate who only threw back a shrug. He returned his gaze to me and said, "Okay... well, ma'am, I still can't let you in, but I can send for Lydia."

"I thought nobody was allowed out, either?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "Yeah, well," he turned to the gate, "We'll make an exception for her."

As he opened the gate and went inside, the second guard stepped over and pulled it back shut and took place in the center.

I stood, quietly and patiently waiting, until the second guard asked, "So, what exactly do you need Lydia for?" I looked back towards her, and replied, "A favour. Is that a problem?"

"No, miss, it isn't, I was just curious as to why a _vampire_ such as yourself would have need of Whiterun's Housecarl."

I was taken aback, in shock, in worry. Fearfully I inquired, "H-how do you know that?"

"Know what?" the guard looked confused, "That you're a vampire?"

I shakily nodded my head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't particularly hard to guess. A woman walks up through the snow to our gate in full black robes, even shrouding her face, trying to reveal as little skin as possible so no one else would know." She paused for a moment before proceeding, "Or maybe I'm just more observant than other guards."

I sat there in panic, but my mind eased after a moment as I realised that... she hadn't killed me.

It was risky, but I had to ask, "If... you _knew_ I was a vampire, then why didn't you kill me on sight?"

She laughed, "Not _everyone_ is prejudice against everything else. Just because I'm a Nord doesn't mean I support the elitist Stormcloaks, nor does it mean I fully support the Imperial Legion. That's why I'm a guard. I align only with my city and her people."

My muscles relaxed and even my posture became more serene. I smiled widely, and was about to thank the guard when she stepped aside and the gate opened to reveal the first guard with Lydia in hand.

He handed her to me, and said, "Here, you've got what you came for. Now leave our city in peace."

The smile faded from my face at the aggression from this guard, and I turned to leave when Lydia shouted, " _Hey_! Where are you taking me?"

I returned to face her and responded, "Lydia, I need a favour of you, so I wish to speak to you in private down below, outside the walls."

Slightly puzzled, she acknowledged, "Alright."

As we both turned to leave again, the other guard walked over to us and told me, "Hey, don't mind him. He doesn't represent the most of our guards. Most of us are decent people. And just know, if you need anything from the Whiterun guards, ask for Juniper."

The smile returned to my face and I nodded in reply, as we again turned to leave.

As we neared the outside, Lydia asked, "So, what kind of favour do you need, ma'am?"

I was somewhat offended, "Lydia, you act as if you don't even remember your Thane."

"My... _Thane_?" Lydia asked, "My Thane has been gone for a long time, and if you think you can come around and claim to be –"

I cut her off as I lowered my hood. She put her hand over her lips, and her eyes widened. A catch in her throat sounded as she said, "M... Monika? Is it really _you_? W-what happened?"

I looked down, and sighed, "A lot, I'm afraid. And I need help."

Her posture straightened out and she asked solemnly, "What do you need, my Thane?"

"I need help locating my beloved. I was whisked away on some frivolous journey with another vampire, and she... she did this to me. When I returned home to Riften after the vampire left me, with a note that indicated she wouldn't remain absent from my life for long, Mjoll was nowhere to be found. Aerin told me that she'd gone out looking for me a few days ago, and now... I have no clue where she could've gone.

"I stopped by our home in Riften, and I collected a load of things I'd been bereft of the past few weeks, but I still lack a means of transportation, I lack a cure for this disease, I lack –"

"Thane, I know of a way to be cured from what this menace has done to you." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, " _How_?"

She remained silent, shifting nervously.

"Lydia, _please_ ," I spoke as tears flooded my eyes, "Tell me how to save myself."

Lydia spoke, "I'm... I'm sorry, I just... I needed to think if this was the right choice."

"Well?" I demanded, " _Is_ it?"

She nodded firmly. "Falion," she began, "He's a wizard who resides in Morthal. From what I know, he's the only one who knows how to cure this. He requires, though, a filled Black Soul Gem."

I looked around, dug into my pockets, "I... I think I might have one."

"Then we must hurry," she said, "This vampire may be working against you as we speak. I advise we take the carriage to Morthal."

"We?" I inquired.

"Do you really want to go at this alone, and risk everything?"

She was right. I'd need support, even more so when I found Mjoll, but that sparked a whole other line of thought.

"But what about Mjoll?" I asked.

"If we're fast enough," Lydia reminded me, "We'll be able to resume our search, and you'll be physically capable of it."

Again, she was right. It'd be better for me to be cured when finding Mjoll.

I inquired, "Do you have any gold? I didn't really foresee myself needing much, so I only grabbed a handful, and those prices have shot up since the dragons returned."

She fished in her pockets and came up with a decent amount.

"Even if this isn't enough," she explained, "We should have enough combined." She looked around, taking one final look at her city before we embarked. She took a deep breath, "Alright. Let's go."


End file.
